


two is better than one

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: It's a new territory for Baekhyun... for all of them, really, but he can't pass up on something so good.





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to post this fic as part of kinktober but i abandoned it halfway when i lost motivation and couldn't find it in me to continue lol but i finally found some inspiration again so here it is uwu

It's one of those nights where Kyungsoo would sit on Baekhyun's bed, pour all of his heart out to Baekhyun about his struggles and concerns that are currently weighing down in his chest. Baekhyun is a good listener, always willing to lend an ear and offer some advice when it's needed.

These moments give Kyungsoo a sort of solace, who seems to have a lot of worries on his mind.

Baekhyun enjoys making people happy and if that requires him to listen to people talk their hearts out about their burdens for hours, then he'll do just that.

Sometimes, it's the other way around as well. Kyungsoo is as good of a listener as Baekhyun is. In times where Baekhyun is anxious and worried about his own problems, Kyungsoo would be there to do the same for him and even offer comforting hugs.

During those nights, they would talk and talk until they fall asleep in each other's beds. Sometimes the sessions entail something more after and sometimes nothing really happens before sleep takes over their consciousness.

Right now, Baekhyun is scrolling through his twitter timeline as Kyungsoo lies beside him on the bed, staring at nothing in particular. Their little heart-to-heart talk ended a while ago and they're currently chilling on the bed.

Kyungsoo is swimming in his own pool of thoughts. Baekhyun had been helpful earlier, with the exact kind of consolation he needed and words he had hoped to hear from someone else but Kyungsoo is still pretty tense...

He needs...

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo calls him quietly. 

"Hmm?" Baekhyun answers but he doesn't look up from his phone. 

"Do you... wanna fuck?" he asks, seemingly out of nowhere and surprising Baekhyun a little in the process. He's staring at Baekhyun now, waiting for an answer.

"I mean..." looking back at Kyungsoo, "sure," Baekhyun answers, then supplies "but you really didn't need to ask. You never do. You usually just come up to me and kiss me."

Kyungsoo laughs at that and then shrugs. "I'm thinking of something more fun tonight. What do you have?"

"Oh." Baekhyun knows exactly what Kyungsoo is asking about. It's just been a while since the last time they fucked, and a lot longer since they had used any sort of toys. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun keeps a stash of them under his bed.

Baekhyun doesn't really say anything except point under his bed as if to say Kyungsoo can check them out himself.

Kyungsoo gets up from the bed to check under the bed and pulls out a small sized storage box. There's no dust covering the lid, a clear indication that Baekhyun takes out the box every now and then. Kyungsoo opens it to inspect its content.

Kyungsoo whistles. "You've collected quite some stuff since last time. This is interesting." He rummages through them before picking up the cock ring and anal beads that clearly weren't there the last time he had looked inside the box.

"Pick whatever you want. I have no restrictions, obviously. They're all mine." Baekhyun says nonchalantly but he's starting to get a bit hot and excited at the prospect of using the toys with Kyungsoo again after a long time. Kyungsoo can tell.

"Why do you have a double ended dildo, though?" Kyungsoo asks, looking confused but also curious at the long, flexible dildo in his hand. "Who do you even use it with?" Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun doesn't really fool around with girls these days since it's too risky. He must be using it with someone else. 

Baekhyun chuckles lightly. "Do I have to use it with someone?" Baekhyun says more than asks, then shrugs. "I use it alone. Both ends go up my ass, Kyungsoo." His voice drops lower this time, as he smirks at Kyungsoo playfully.

Kyungsoo goes quiet for a few seconds, taken by surprise at Baekhyun's bold confession, and maybe he's visualizing the image of Baekhyun having the dildo up his ass, the stretch tight with two ends of a dildo inside him.

Kyungsoo knows some of Baekhyun's kinks but not this one. It must be something a little bit recent that he's started to develop a liking to.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, finally speaking, "I didn't know you're into that."

Baekhyun chuckles — "well, I am," — then purposely moves closer to Kyungsoo this time and whispers into his ear. "Do you like it?"

Kyungsoo's ears redden at that. Baekhyun loves it when he's flustered. His ears go red and nothing else. No matter what kind of face he's putting up, his ears give him away in an instant.

"Maybe," Kyungsoo mumbles, then adds "but for some reason I thought you'd used it with Sehun."

Baekhyun frowns in confusion. "What'd you think I'd use it with Sehun?"

"Dunno. I know you two fool around sometimes. I just assumed, I guess." Kyungsoo says, then laughs at his own words.

"Well, I don't, okay?" Baekhyun crosses his arms, pretending to be annoyed at the assumption.

"Okay," Kyungsoo says, "but that's still something to think about. You and Sehun using this. I don't mind watching that." He strokes the dildo then looks up at Baekhyun with a smirk.

Baffled, Baekhyun hits Kyungsoo in the arm. "Kyungsoo!" His cheeks are pink now.

"What? Don't tell me you don't think that's hot. Me watching you two get fucked by a dildo." Kyungsoo waves the phallic rubber in front of Baekhyun's face to tease the latter.

Baekhyun's face is really red and it's evident that he's thinking about it. "I didn't know you're into voyeurism, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun teases back the same way Kyungsoo did before despite the embarrassment.

"I do now," Kyungsoo replies. "I might even consider having a threesome with you and Sehun."

"Wow." Baekhyun must think that's something, coming from Kyungsoo. Then, Baekhyun just spaces out. He looks restless, like he's thinking hard about something. Kyungsoo studies Baekhyun carefully. 

_Oh._

"Say, Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo speaks, cutting Baekhyun's line of thoughts and smiles knowingly. "What do you think about Sehun and I fucking your ass at the same time?"

Baekhyun lets out a small gasp that doesn't go unnoticed. Kyungsoo can sense the shivers that go down Baekhyun's spine. _So he was thinking about the same thing_ , Kyungsoo notes. He really wants to be stuffed by two cocks.

The room is quiet for a whole minute. Kyungsoo understands the situation very well. He starts backing Baekhyun up until Baekhyun's legs knock on the edge of the bed and then kisses him hard.

Baekhyun's hands find Kyungsoo's waist for leverage but Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun on his back and pins him to the bed. He licks into Baekhyun's mouth, tasting the very same mouth he hasn't tasted in weeks. Kyungsoo misses this, and with the way Baekhyun is kissing him back, he knows the latter feels the same way.

Kyungsoo sucks on Baekhyun's lip and tugging it between his teeth. Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun secretly enjoys it when Kyungsoo kisses him roughly. 

Kyungsoo moves his lips further down, trailing kisses down Baekhyun's neck. He nibbles at the spot just above Baekhyun's collarbones then licks up along the side of his neck, stopping below his ear. He bites on Baekhyun's earlobe, pulling it before whispering 'get yourself clean. I'll call Sehun over.'

Baekhyun shivers, probably a little dazed from the kiss and from the excitement of what's about to happen.

He leaves the bed with slightly wobbly legs and picks up his towel from the rack before heading towards the bathroom.

Kyungsoo rolls on the bed and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. He considers calling Sehun before retracting his thumb from the 'call' button and opening the kakaotalk app instead.

_what are you doing rn_

He opens naver to read some news while he waits for Sehun's reply. His phone pings five minutes later with a notification from Sehun. He opens the message.

_nothing. just resting. why_

Sehun must be watching a movie or playing games on his computer. None of them have schedules tomorrow morning so it's fine to stay up a little late.

_wanna join baekhyun and i have some fun_

_define 'some fun'_

_well you know..._

_sex._

There's no reply from Sehun but there's an incoming call from him and Kyungsoo answers the second his name pops up on the screen.

"Explain." Sehun says on the other line. His voice sounds unamused, like Kyungsoo is playing a prank on him.

"What's there to explain? I'm proposing to you to have a threesome with Baekhyun and I." Kyungsoo states, as a matter-of-fact. He can't see Sehun's face but he's sure the latter is sporting an incredulous look on his face.

"Stop joking." Sehun deadpans. 

"I'm not joking, Sehun." Kyungsoo says. A long pause. "So?"

"Hyung... this is so sudden. What gives?"

"Well... it's just... we were talking earlier..." Kyungsoo licks his lips. Sehun is quiet on the other line but Kyungsoo knows he's listening. "The usual stuff you know?" Sehun knows. Baekhyun only ever opens up to Kyungsoo, just like how Baekhyun is the only one Kyungsoo can share his problems with. "Then we were gonna... but somehow i found out that he wants to take two dicks..." Kyungsoo hears a sharp exhale.

"So you..."

"I thought of you." Kyungsoo says. "I know you fool around with Baekhyun. We do too. This is just a next step with this..." Kyungsoo tries to search for the right word but comes up with nothing. "...thing." He settles instead. "If you're up for it."

The line is so quiet that Kyungsoo isn't sure anymore if Sehun is even on the other line.

A few seconds pass and Sehun finally speaks up. "Okay. I'll come down," then the line is cut off.

Kyungsoo sighs. He continues reading the articles he left off when Sehun had messaged him back for the next five minutes. 

The door to the bedroom opens and Baekhyun comes in fully naked, body still wet with a towel over his head. He leaves wet prints on the floor but that's the least of Kyungsoo's concern right now. Baekhyun will have to deal with Minseok later if the latter sees it before the floor has the chance to dry first.

"Come here," Kyungsoo motions for Baekhyun to join him on the bed.

Baekhyun climbs on the bed and straddles Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo inspects Baekhyun carefully. Baekhyun is beautiful like this, water dripping across his torso and hair still damp. The shower makes him look fresher and he smells really, really good.

Kyungsoo dries Baekhyun's hair with the towel because Baekhyun did a pretty bad job with it. Baekhyun closes his eyes to savour the moment and at this very second, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun looks the most ethereal. He stares at Baekhyun's lovely face and gets the strong urge to wreck the calm face and make Baekhyun cry.

Kyungsoo's breath hitches. He throws the towel to the floor, cups Baekhyun's face, and kisses him square on the lips. Kyungsoo moves his lips against Baekhyun's, tasting mint on his tongue. The kiss becomes too hot too fast and Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun's neediness in the way the other is making whimpering noises and his arms around Kyungsoo's neck are pulling him closer.

Sehun knocks on the door twice when he arrives but doesn't wait for an answer before coming inside the room. He opens the door and halts in his steps, probably shocked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's compromising position. After all, he's never seen them like this.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss and pulls away from Kyungsoo. His cheeks are pink from the heat of the kiss and maybe from the embarrassment of being caught at such a moment.

Sehun composes himself and hurriedly closes the door. He slowly walks towards the bed, looking between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in the process.

"You're serious," he says, eyes searching Kyungsoo's. He sits on the edge of the bed and ruffles Baekhyun's hair.

"Of course." Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shift on the bed so they can make room for Sehun.

"I thought you two were playing a stupid prank on me." Sehun lifts the hem of his shirt and pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the floor beside Baekhyun's damp towel. "I know better now."

"You do," Baekhyun chuckles and pulls Sehun closer by his arms. "Kiss me." 

Sehun does.

He plants his lips on Baekhyun's and Baekhyun sucks on his lips. His tongue swipes at the seam and meets Sehun's. The kiss is wet with too much spit but they both enjoy it all the same.

Kyungsoo scoots towards the edge of the bed to pick up the cock ring lying beside the box by the bed. He also takes out the lube and condoms from the drawer of the bedside table. He goes back to Sehun and Baekhyun, who are currently making out, with Baekhyun on top of Sehun, tongue lapping at Sehun's nipple. The younger lets out a low moan from the ministration.

It's a pretty sight. Kyungsoo would have never thought having two boys in bed with him could turn him on so much. He's half hard already from just watching.

Kyungsoo moves to kiss Sehun, swallowing the moan the other lets out when Baekhyun pulls down his pants and takes his cock in his hand to pump it. Sehun whines softly when Baekhyun takes a tentative lick on the crown of his cock.

Breaking the kiss, he watches the way Baekhyun takes Sehun whole in his mouth. For someone with a small mouth, Baekhyun can fit a cock in his mouth impressively. Baekhyun doesn't have the best gag reflex but he tries his best with how he slowly sinks his mouth into Sehun until he chokes and pulls off of Sehun's cock. 

Sehun's cock is slick with saliva. Baekhyun licks down his shaft and sucks Sehun's balls, fondles some in his hand. Sehun's hand finds its way in Baekhyun's hair, gripping it. His head tilts back, and his eyes close shut.

Baekhyun strokes his palm up and down Sehun's cock. He dives back down to swallow it again, deeper this time. He manages to push in until the tip of Sehun's cock hits the back of his throat. Sehun's hand on his hair tightens and he moans at the sensation.

Baekhyun loves getting his hair pulled. The first time Kyungsoo had found out about it was on accident. It had been during a frustrating game of mafia. Baekhyun had been really loud in Kyungsoo's ear, purposely getting on Kyungsoo's nerves. Kyungsoo had only meant for it to be a 'punishment' when he jokingly pulled on the latter's hair, a little rough but not hard enough to hurt. Instead, Baekhyun had let out a small _sound_ that made Kyungsoo's inside burn.

He's made use of that revelation ever since.

Baekhyun bops his head up and down Sehun's cock now. He's adjusted to the length and is moving at a nice momentum.

Sehun is... well endowed. Kyungsoo is good at giving head but it takes time to get used to the size of Sehun's cock inside his mouth. Seeing Baekhyun take Sehun's cock so well makes Kyungsoo's heart swell and his own cock throb.

He reaches for Baekhyun's hard cock that's already leaked with precum and strokes it. Baekhyun moans quietly. He secures the cock ring firmly around Baekhyun's cock and Baekhyun chokes on Sehun's cock again, pulling away. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to cradle Baekhyun's jaw and leaning in, licking inside Baekhyun's mouth, tasting Sehun on his tongue.

When they pull apart, Kyungsoo speaks in a low tone. "Be a good boy or I won't let you come." His eyes dark as he stares Baekhyun down. Baekhyun lets out a small whimper but nods in agreement. Kyungsoo smiles.

"Turn around," Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun does. Kyungsoo throws the lube at Sehun's side. "Prep him nicely, Sehun-ah." Sehun obliges and sits up before picking up the bottle, squirting generous amount of lube in his hand.

Sehun presses a finger at Baekhyun's rim with a bit of teasing. Baekhyun only licks his lips in anticipation, not minding. Sehun's whole finger slips in and Baekhyun's eyes flutter close. He fucks Baekhyun slow but doesn't wait long to add in another finger.

Baekhyun starts to moan. He opens his eyes and is met with Kyungsoo's gaze. He licks his lips again and they shine. Baekhyun possibly has the pinkest pair of lips Kyungsoo has ever seen on a boy. They're shaped cutely, too, especially when he has a blank face. Kyungsoo just wants to kiss them. 

He captures Baekhyun's lips in a kiss, nibbles on them so that they will look even more kissable after. He moves one hand behind Baekhyun's neck, settling on his nape and the other in his hair. He pulls at Baekhyun's hair and caresses his nape lightly, making Baekhyun moan deliciously against his mouth.

Baekhyun is sensitive everywhere. Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoys sending Baekhyun into an overdrive with that fact.

Sehun adds in a third finger and Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun's getting more sensitive now. Sehun's pace is faster, fucking Baekhyun hard with his fingers. Maybe he wants to hear more of Baekhyun's moans. 

"Ah! Mmm... f-faster, Sehun-ie." Baekhyun chokes out. "Right there. Yes!"

His moans get slightly louder this time. Sehun must have hit his sweet spot.

Feeling bold, Sehun adds a fourth finger. It's kind of awkward fucking with four fingers but they get used to it. Baekhyun's hole will be stretched even more later, anyway. 

Kyungsoo distracts Baekhyun with his own cock sliding inside Baekhyun's mouth. He moans when Baekhyun takes it so well. Baekhyun moves his head in tendem with the movement of his hips. 

Kyungsoo thrusts his cock into Baekhyun's mouth as Baekhyun's ass slams into Sehun's fingers making his whole body drown in pleasure from the stimulation.

Sehun slips out his fingers the same time Kyungsoo pulls his cock out.

"Come here, hyung," Sehun beckons. Baekhyun turns to face Sehun and straddles the younger. He kisses Sehun messily and this time, Sehun can taste Kyungsoo in his mouth.

Kyungsoo takes the condom, rips one, and slides it on Sehun snuggly. He lathers lube over Sehun's cock for good measure. 

Sehun guides his cock into Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun sinks in slowly, careful not to hurt himself. When he finally settles inside Sehun, he tells him to move and Sehun complies. The first few thrusts, Sehun does it gently. Their lips connect again when Sehun starts to move faster.

Baekhyun fucks himself on Sehun faster and he seems very desperate now. Sehun is hitting his prostate repeatedly that he's starting to feel overly sensitive. His body is glistened with sweat. He's sinfully beautiful.

"Kyungsoo...please..." he begs.

Kyungsoo, too entranced from watching the two fuck, had forgotten about their earlier plan.

He hastily moves behind Baekhyun and wraps his arm around Baekhyun's waist. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He tells Baekhyun, tone laced with worry.

Baekhyun chuckles. Him and Sehun had stopped moving, settling with a slow hip roll. "I can take it, Kyungsoo. So please..." he pleads.

"Okay." Kyungsoo doesn't waste any more time before hurriedly putting on a condom and lubing his cock, then carefully pushing his cock in alongside Sehun's. He's kind of freaking out. He didn't think it was possible but his cock is slowly slipping inside.

"Come on, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun whines. "Push harder." Kyungsoo tries his best to push in. "Just a little bit more." Kyungsoo pushes in hard and his whole cock manages to get inside Baekhyun now.

"Holy shit." Kyungsoo breathes out the same time Baekhyun lets out the loudest moan Kyungsoo's ever heard. 

"This is..." Sehun says, shock and possibly amusement in his voice.

"Move, you two!" Baekhyun demands desperately. He sounds broken already. His cock is really hard from being restrained.

Kyungsoo wants to be a shit just for the heck of it but he, too, can't wait to just come.

Both Sehun and Kyungsoo move their hips at the same time, thrusting into Baekhyun together that Baekhyun almost shouts. Minseok and Jongdae won't be pleased if they get any louder than they already are.

Moans resonate throughout the room and Baekhyun is in a state of immense pleasure that he's just muttering curse words under his breath and begging to be fucked into oblivion.

Kyungsoo can feel his cock grinding against Sehun's as they both fuck erratically into Baekhyun. The friction is giving him extra pleasure he's never felt before while doing the fucking. He feels crazily good. 

"I'm— Sehun— Kyungsoo—" Baekhyun cries out a few minutes later. He has tears rolling down his cheeks. He's loving this too much. "I'm so, so, close."

"Tell me what you want, Baekhyun-ie." Kyungsoo teases, sucking lightly at Baekhyun's nape as to not leave any mark. It's too risky. 

"I want to cum," Baekhyun sobs. 

"You want to cum, what, hyung?" Sehun adds, in the same tone of voice as Kyungsoo's. 

"Please," Baekhyun begs. "I want to cum, please." 

Kyungsoo leaves a kiss on the juncture between Baekhyun's neck and shoulder before wrapping his hands around Baekhyun's cock, stroking it a few times and finally taking off the cock ring.

Baekhyun comes hard, his cum dirtying both his and Sehun's torsos as Sehun's hand replaces Kyungsoo's to pump Baekhyun dry. 

They continue fucking Baekhyun, still. Baekhyun buries his face in Sehun's chest trying to surpress his moans. Sehun comes with a long audible moan when Baekhyun bites on his skin a little too hard. Kyungsoo comes soon after, following Sehun.

Kyungsoo pulls out first, removing the used condom and disposing it in the trash beside the bedside table. He crashes his body on the bed next to Sehun but leaving a space for Baekhyun. Baekhyun detaches himself from Sehun and rolls next to Kyungsoo. He makes a face when he dirtied the bed sheet in the process.

Kyungsoo doesn't care. It's not his bed.

He kisses Baekhyun and envelopes him in a hug. "How was it?" he asks.

"Amazing. Best orgasm of my life." Baekhyun grins, satisfied. He looks like a complete mess with his eyes red and lips swollen but Kyungsoo likes him like this the most, especially when Kyungsoo was the reason for his current state.

"That was nice," Sehun says, arms wrapping Baekhyun's waist in a back hug. He snuggles his face into Baekhyun's nape and Baekhyun giggles. 

"This won't be the last time, then," Kyungsoo chuckles. "I still want to see you both ride that dildo," he tells Baekhyun.

Baekhyun snorts.

"Maybe." A pause. "Or maybe I want to see _you_ ride that dildo with Sehun," he adds, a teasing smile creeping his face.

Kyungsoo flushes. _That's..._

"Maybe." Kyungsoo says, instead. He doesn't really mind, in all honesty. He's enjoying this arrangement too much that he'll take anything for it to happen again. Maybe he's addicted. Maybe he's greedy. Or both.

He wants to have the both of them at the same time. It's more fun this way, anyway. Baekhyun clearly enjoys this. He looks like he's in a bliss. Sehun too.

"Don't I get a say in this, too?" Sehun whines. Of course he does but Kyungsoo isn't about to let a moment to tease Sehun pass just like that.

"No," both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun say in unison. Both of them stare at each other for a moment and they all burst out laughing. 

_There's definitely promise of something more,_ Kyungsoo thinks later when his eyelids feel heavy, on the verge of falling into dreamland. He drifts off to sleep with that thought in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> almost 4k of porn... i'm slightly ashamed of myself but what's done is done uwu i haven't written in forever so comments are ❤️


End file.
